The Wedding
by Dramione27
Summary: Hermione is getting married, who to? read to find out. HINT: not my usual pairing. Oneshot.


"Whoa Mione?" she almost fell off the piggy-back, she continued giggling though, they stumbled into the guest room at the burrow, Hermione dismounted Fred's back and lost her balance, "Whoa," Fred said again, righting her. She giggled again. She pretended to fall again and ran past him and down the stairs, he chased her and soon he tackled her to the floor, he had her straddled with her hands pinned above her head. She just continued giggling. "And just exactly where did you think you were going?" he whispered to her, she lifted her head up slowly as he lowered his, they kissed quickly, sweetly, passionately before he moaned and pulled away, "No Mione,"  
"What?" she acted innocently while biting her lip,  
"This isn't right,"  
"Oh?"  
"You're drunk-"  
"Hey, I'm not as think as you drunk I am," she bit her lip again and sniggered, "You know what I mean,"  
"Mione," he looked at her longingly.  
"Do you want me Fred?" he moved his hands to either side of her head as she caressed his face softly,  
"More than you know," his voice broke slightly,  
"Then take me," and with that she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down. They kissed passionately for a while occasionally rolling over before it seems that he woke up again.  
"Mione," he groaned into her mouth,  
"Take me," she whispered into his ear before biting the lobe,  
"Argh," he exclaimed in frustration before rolling her onto her back fully intent on doing exactly as she asked, she moaned into his ear which only made him want her more.

So there they were on the floor of the living room of the burrow, where anyone could catch them, having loud and violent sex mere months before her wedding. "Mione," he screamed as he came,  
"Fred," she exclaimed soon afterwards, soon he collapsed next to her all sweat and exhaustion. He looked over at her and she smiled at him, they placed their sweaty foreheads together and fell asleep that way with a blanket over them.

The next morning a shrill shriek was heard and Fred awoke to an open window of light and his mother's shock. He stood quickly and calmed his mother with coffee spiked with a considerable amount of Firewhisky. Soon Hermione entered the kitchen with her head in her hands. She sat down at the table and looked awkwardly at Fred and then his mother who avoided her gaze and set to making breakfast. When breakfast was done Molly said something about a nap and walked to the master bedroom. Soon after her departure the other boys started arriving downstairs, Ron kissed her on the top of the head and she smiled at him, Fred scowled at his younger brother. The day continued along its usual path, Ginny dragged Hermione to every wedding shop in Greater London and insisted upon using muggle transport. The Bride and Groom then met with the Granger's for a luncheon. Soon they were all back at the burrow for tea.

Soon before dinner as everyone was setting the table Fred dragged her out of the room and towards the garden. She followed him curiously. He led her around a dark corner and pushed her tenderly against it before kissing her softly, "Fred, what are you doing? Someone will see us,"  
"Mum already knows,"  
"What?" she whispered harshly, he quietened her with his lips, she gave in and, getting caught up in the moment, wrapped her legs around his waist crossing her ankles. She panted slightly into his kisses and moaned his name softly. She was fumbling with his fly as they heard a call from within,  
"Dinner," cried Mrs. Weasley while banging a wooden spoon on a saucepan. They quickly separated and started fixing themselves up. "Dinner!"  
"We're coming Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said as they walked side by side into the house conversationally so as not to draw attention to themselves. To everybody else it looked like they had just gone out to talk in the garden, not Mrs. Weasley who knew exactly what they were up to, not Ron Weasley with whom Fred's gaze was deliberately avoiding. There was a lot of happy conversation and Hermione and Fred kept stealing glances at each other, Ron kept eyeing his brother and then, somewhere between dinner and desert, the conversation changed to the upcoming wedding,  
"So are you two going to say your own vows?" Hermione and Fred both spat out their drinks and Ron smiled down at Hermione, Hermione returned the smile,  
"Umm, yes, I haven't written anything though, think I'm just going to wing it." Ginny and Fleur nodded nostalgically as if remembering their own special days, Ron just kept smiling that goofy smile at her, then there was no time for talking because their desert had arrived. Hermione stuffed herself with Sticky Date pudding and Apple Pie and Ice Cream and Chocolate Brownies and Cherry Slice and didn't stop there,

"Whoa, Hermione you won't fit into your robes if you keep eating like that!" Ron exclaimed, Hermione scowled at him,  
"No, 'Ermiownie, 'e is right o' course,"  
"Yeah, slow down Mione," Ginny was greeted with a death glare and soon backed down, "But you're the boss, it's your big day after all," Hermione nodded, pushed away her bowl and stood to leave; she excused herself and took her plate into the kitchen. She threw the plate onto the bench quietly and scowled through the wall at the table. She rinsed the plate then leant against the bench quietly.  
"You alright?" Fred asked her, apparently he had also finished because he held his empty plate out to her, obligingly she took the plate from him and rinsed it also placing it in the dish drainer.  
"I'm fine," she sighed into his arms as he wrapped them around her. They heard the shuffling of feet and quickly broke apart pretending to be talking about the finer mechanics of a traditional wedding as Ron came around the corner. Ron put his hand on her shoulder, kissed her on the cheek then forced his plate into her hands; she looked at Fred who scowled at the younger boy again. Hermione rinsed off the plate as Ron left the room. She slumped over the sink slightly and he slung his arms over her shoulders and linked their hands. She kissed him on the hand affectionately as he played with her engagement ring. He kissed her neck softly and left to go up to his room. She sighed again at his departure and returned to the dining room to three excited women who, undoubtedly, wanted to talk about their _perfect_ weddings (and every possible detail that was wrong with hers).

She excused herself from the dining room an hour later after hot cocoa with the excuse of tiredness. As soon as she got to her room and closed the door she felt relieved, that was nothing to what she felt when she heard his voice. "You okay?"  
"I am now," she replied wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing tight. He hugged her back equally tight and kissed her neck again. He sat down on the bed and beckoned her to him. She sat next to him and held his hand tight. They contemplated in silence and sat in their own minds for what seemed like hours before Fred reached for the back of her head and pulled her towards him, this amazed her to no end how each time he kissed her it was with more and more passion, _I could never get bored with this_, she thought to herself as she laid down and pulled him onto her.

* * *

There nightly trysts went on for quite some time and it was the day before her wedding, her hens night. "C'mon Hermione, it's your last day on Earth as a single woman, you should have some fun,"  
"I don't want to drink; I'll have a horrible hangover in the morning,"  
"There's a simple spell for that you know?"  
"I think I've become an expert at that spell over the past few months," Ginny raised her eyebrow at her,  
"Tut, tut, not after tomorrow, you'll have an old ball and chain, no more fun," Ginny waggled her finger at her drunkenly. Hermione left the party early and went to her room. There he was, waiting for her. She ran up to him and threw her arms around him tightly.  
"I missed you," she said,  
"Mum won't let me anywhere near you," she hugged him tighter before letting go and sitting on the bed.  
"Fred, there's something I have to tell you, I had to tell you before the wedding,"  
"What is it Mione?" she placed her finger on his lips, kissed them softly and pulled his hand into hers, slowly and reluctantly she placed it onto the stomach. He jumped when he felt movement. "Oh Mione," he looked crestfallen, tears started running down her cheeks, he wiped them away ignoring his own. He held her tightly as she bundled herself into his lap and rocked her back and forth tracing light circles on her back.

* * *

The next morning Ginny snuck into her room and woke them both up, "Hermione, Fred, you have to get up, Mum's coming," they both bolted out from under the blankets and dressed in yesterday's clothes before Ginny scowled at them both disapprovingly and snuck Fred out. Molly and Fleur soon arrived to dress her and do her make-up. "Oh dear, you're mascara is smudged all over your face, have you been crying?"  
"Of course not Molly! What do I have to cry about?"  
"Not'ing for today es yur wedding dai," Fleur smiled at the girl. Hermione nodded and smiled but Molly gave her a sympathetic look. They had her dressed and were doing her make-up.  
"Is that a love-bite on your neck Mione?" Ginny knew, full well knowing the answer but wanting to hear her story anyway.  
"Of course not! I must've gotten a bruise somehow?" Ginny grinned through her empathy.  
"All done dear" Molly gave her a final stroke of concealer to the neck. They all took photos and then the blushing bride made her way down the burrow to the ground. She walked out into the yard and slowly walked down the aisle.

There he was at the altar (of sorts), flaming red hair, tall, lanky…the boy she had loved since she could remember. He was nervous standing in his black dress robes and looking at her in astonishment.

She was a vision in periwinkle blue, the same as the night he had truly realised how important, nay, how vital she was to him. She made her way towards the altar; how he wished he could just turn and run with her and be done with the whole damn ceremony.

She linked arms with her groom and faced the magistrate.

He looked at her looking a picture on her wedding day.

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Fred Weasley, do you take Hermione Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  
"I do, and I will love you unconditionally and I will give you a family and everything you ever deserved and I will never stray. Hermione I've loved you since I knew what the word meant, and sure, there were others before you, but now I'm all yours." He slipped her ring onto her finger which was shaking softly.  
"And Hermione Granger, do you take Fred Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
"I do, and I will love you unconditionally and give you a family," she looked at him meaningfully and he grinned widely back, "and everything you ever want and I will never stray. Fred, I love you so much, you have to know how much?" he nodded, "and it just gets more and more everyday. I will never get tired of you passion for fun, for life, for love, for Merlins sake, I'm intoxicated by your passion for me and I'm sure you'll have the same passion for our child and children, I love you Fred Weasley." She slid his ring over his finger and bit her lip softly,  
"I love you too," he whispered as their foreheads leant against each other,  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," and they did, sweet and foreign at first and then more and more familiar.  
"I love you," he whispered again placing gentle kisses on her neck and caressing he stomach gently.  
"Me too," she moaned back nibbling on his earlobe.

* * *

AN: Ha! You thought Hermione and Fred were doing the naughty on Ron didn't you? I fooled you! Mwa ha ha ha ha! One shot…kind of long but a one-shot all the same. Not my usual pairing but I love it too. Hmm, FWHG yumminess! 


End file.
